


Daddy, Are You Out There?

by flyboi_writer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Jo thinks of the Doctor as her dad and I will die on this hill, Not Beta'd, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyboi_writer/pseuds/flyboi_writer
Summary: How Jo Grant found her father
Relationships: Third Doctor & Jo Grant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Daddy, Are You Out There?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short thing I whipped up in about 15 minutes after watching the Sea Devils. Canon is nonexistent and if I say Jo doesn't have a father, then she doesn't have one.
> 
> Title is bad but it's a lyric from the Coldplay song "Daddy"

Jo Grant never had a father. He died when she was a baby- only three months old. She didn’t have any memories of him and the only way she knew him was through the few photographs that her mother had kept.

Jo always longed for a father. She used to sit on a bench in the park and sadly watch the other kids laugh as they ran around with their dads- something Jo could never do. She wished and prayed for a father. Every Christmas Eve she would kneel next to her bed and pray to Santa for a father. And every year she was disappointed when one didn’t show up. 

As she got older, she occasionally brought up the subject with her mother who would always scold her for asking.

“Now, now, Jo!” She’d tut and wave about whatever tool she had in hand, “You can’t just go around and ask such questions! It’s improper.”

So Jo had to be content with her mother and their two cats. 

When she finally left school and joined UNIT, she had all but given up hope that she’d ever get a father. It was a great disappointment but she had resigned herself to the fact. But then she met the Doctor and she finally got the father she was looking for.

The Doctor doted on Jo and she adored him in return. They were a perfect match- always getting into trouble and driving the Brigadier up the wall. Hand in hand, they ran across the English hills dodging alien weapons, traveling through space to overthrow evil dictators, protecting Earth from whoever foolishly decided to mess with their _home_. 

And Jo wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are most appreciated!


End file.
